Back to School with Barney (in BarneyandKenanandKelFan's dream)
Back to School with Barney is a Barney Home Video. It was originally released in September 2, 1997. Plot Barney and the kids play make-believe school, and have fun while learning. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West; Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Getting Ready For School #The Wheels on the Bus #Look Through the Window #There Are Seven Days #The Alphabet Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #A Big Parade Of Numbers #The Shape Song #Mix a Color #Painting the Shapes #The Library #Snackin' On Healthy Food #The Exercise Song #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Taking Turns #The Barney Bag #The Rocket Song #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #What I Want to Be #Three Bears Rap #Clean Up #Getting Ready For School (Reprise) #The Goodbye Song #I Love You Barney Songs That Debuted In This Video #Getting Ready For School Trivia * Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. * BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. * This marks: ** The Season 4 pilot. ** The start of Barney & Friends' Second Era, and of course the Post-Movie era (September 2, 1997). ** The only Second Era episode to use the Season 3 Barney and 1996 Baby Bop, and BJ costumes, as well as the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ voices (Barney's Big Surprise doesn't count since it was originally a live-on-stage show from 1996 and later released on video in 1998), before Season 4's premiere "Different Kinds of Circles" on November 17, 1997. ** The last uses of the Season 3 Barney and 1996 Baby Bop, and BJ costumes, as well as the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ voices til Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure and Season 10.2-onwards. ** The first use of the Seasons 4-6 Barney doll. ** The first direct-to-video to use The Barney Bag. ** Written by Stephen White, and directed by Jim Rowley. ** The first use of the Season 3 Barney & Friends logo silhouette. ** The last regular appearances of Jason and Tosha. They'll later return as guest members in the Season 5 home video Sing and Dance with Barney and the Season 11 home video The Best of Barney. ** The last use of the Season 3 intro for the theme song. * The "Barney's Big Surprise" version of I Love You is used. Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure VHS promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Back to School with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Stuupendous Puzzle Fun trailer #Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring... VHS trailer #Joe Scruggs VHS trailer #Barney's Musical Scrapbook trailer #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) 2000 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) #The Wiggles Music Video: Quack Quack Cock-a-Doodle-Doo #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Back to School with Barney Title Card Closing End Credits #Barney's Hollywood Adventure trailer #What a World We Share Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) 2005 Opening #HiT Entertainment FBI Warning #HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Back to School with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Bob the Builder: Help is on the Way trailer #Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines trailer #Barney: The Land of Make Believe trailer #Angelina Ballerina VHS/DVD trailer #ToddWorld trailer #Hit Entertainment logo (2001)